my soul's taken angel
by park chaesoo
Summary: eunhyuk sudah tau semuanya.. apa yg dia lakukan? dia punya 2 pilihan, apa yang dipilihnya? haehyuk slight kihyuk
1. Chapter 1

Title : **MY SOUL'S TAKEN ANGEL**

Author : Park Chaesoo a.k.a Siti

Genre : genderswitch,

Length : chaptered

Main cast : Lee Hyukjae a.k.a eunhyuk as yeoja

Lee Donghae as namja

Lee Sungmin as yeoja

And other cast as figurs

Summary : apa dia akan menjemputku sekarang? Aniya, jebal jangan

A/N : #kisah norak dari seorang author abal", cerita sulit dimengerti, terlalu bertele", gak nyambung, banyak ngegantung, akhirnya makkkksssaaaa, judul yang kampungan

Chapter 1

Author pov

"la la la la" seorang yeoja dengan senang hati berdendang didepan kelas

"heei.. suaramu jelekk tau!" komen teman sekelasnya

"huu biarin! Kalo gak suka ya gak usah denger! Nae maeum deoro jullae amumaldo haji malgo..." ucap yeoja itu sambil terus melanjutkan nyanyiannya

"lee hyukjae!"bentak seseorang sambil berkacak pinggang

Yeoja bernama hyukjae itu pun menoleh "eh,, seongsaenim.." sapanya

"what are you doing here?" tanya siwon seongsaenim yang notabenenya guru b. Inggris

"I am sing here, sir" jawab hyuk dengan pedenya

"you are wrong! You should use verb ing, hyukjae!"bentak siwon

"ah, sorry sir. I forget"jawabnya

"it's ok. Nom, sit on your chair!" tunjuk siwon pada kursi hyuk

Hyuk menurut, ia duduk dikursinya. Ia duduk sebangku dengan kibum, sang ketua kelas

Siwon seongsae memulai pelajarannya

Teeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtt tttttt#bel sekolah

Waktunya semua siswa Simple High School pulang, begitu juga dengan hyukjae atau bisa kita panggil eunhyuk

"sampai jumpa!" hyuk melambaikan tangannya sambil masuk kedalam rumah

"eonni aku pulang!" hyuk melempar tas dan sepatunya

Eonni hyuk yang berparas imut itu segera menghampiri saeng kesayangannya itu

Ia geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah hyuk "kau itu yeoja, hyukkie. Tak sepantasnya berbuat seperti bereskan! Eonni tak mau melihatnya!" walau memerintah, namun eonni hyuk tetap terdengar lembut

"sungmin eonni, aku tak seperti dirimu. Ya, neomu yeoppo, bersih, ramah, baik tidak seperti aku. Aku ya aku beginilah.. silahkan eonni bereskan sendiri" jawab hyuk santai sambil melangkah kekamarnya

"neo! Tak akan kuberi makan malam kau, hyukkie!" teriak sungmin tapi sia-sia, hyuk tak mendengarnya

kamar hyuk

Hyuk pov

Ahh sungmin eonni itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa dulu eomma sangat menyayangi eonni menyebalkan itu?

Dasar!

Ahh,, heii tau tidak aku tadi pulang sama siapa?

Sama kibum oppa! Wahh serasa melayang pas kibum oppa bilang "mau pulang bareng gak?"

Ow owo ow.. mungkin beginilah rasanya orang lagi jatuh cinta.. ya.. bahagia..

Kibum oppa itu orangnya baik, manis dan pinter lagi. Aku paling suka kalo dia senyum, kata temen-temen ku sih dia itu punya killer smile. Ya, bener juga sih..

Aku belum resmi jadi pacarnya kibum oppa, tapi kelihatannya dia juga suka sama aku #pede banget deh hyukkie#

"hyukkie awas kau ya? Bla bla bla..." kudengar suara sungmin eonni ngomel. Ah, masa bodoh. Mending tidur aja ahh..

"kau.. malaikat? Kenapa kesini? Kau mau menjemputku ya?"tanyaku penuh tanda tanya pada seorang namja yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih

"aku akan datang lagi, bersiaplah.. kau tak akan kujemput sekarang" ucapnya sebelm menghilang diantara kabut

"tunggu! Heii tunggu! Beri aku penjelasan siapa kau? Heii... tunggu..." teriak hyuk, tapinamja itu sudah menglihang

"tunggu! Siapa kau? Tunggu!"

"hyukkie! Hyukkie bangun hyuk, bangun!" sungmin eonni menepuk punggungku

"eonni-ya? Ah, aku mimpi" ucapku

"cepat ganti baju dan turun, eonni sudah menyiapkan makan malam" ucap minnie eonni

"nde"

Minnie eonni meninggalkan kamarku

Aku masih diam ditempat tidur memikirkan mimpiku tadi

Apa benar ia malaikat yang akan menjemputku? Kalau dia malaikat, tamapan sekali dia..

Ahh,,

Author pov

Hyuk segera ganti baju lalu turun menuju ruang makan

Ia duduk dihadapan sungmin

"setelah makan malam, ada yang mau eonni bicarakan" ucap sungmin sebelum memesukkan sesendok nasi kemulutnya

Tak ada tanggapan dari hyuk

Habis makan malam

"ada apa eon?" tanya hyuk seraya duduk di sebelah sungmin

"begini.." sungmin menatap hyuk "kau bekerja paruh waktu ya?"

"oohhh.." ucap hyuk yang belum mngrti

Selang beberapa detik "mwo?! Kerja paruh waktu? Wae? Kan eonni sudah kerja? Apa eonni dipecat?! Ah, bagaimana ini? Mau makan apa aku?" hyuk tiba-tiba panik

Plletakk..!

"ais appoya" hyuk meringis karna kepalanya digetok sungmin

"bukan begitu! Eonni pengen kamu bisa mandiri, ingat ya tidak selamanya kamu tinggal bersama eonni, bagaimana kalau eonni besok meninggal? Bagaiamana denganmu?" ucap sungmin

Hyuk berpikir sejenak

"arrasseo, tapi kerja apa? Aku kan baru SMA, belum tamat lagi?" tanya hyuk

Sekarang, giliran sungmin yang berpikir

"di Miracle cafe!" jawab sungmin tiba-tiba

"dimana itu, eon?" tanya hyuk

"di pyeongchamdong, itu cafe milik nan chingu"jawab sungmin

"baiklah, bilang pada eonni chingu, besok aku mulai kerja" ucap hyuk seraya berdiri melangkah pergi

Keesokan harinya

"eonni, jangan lupa bilang pada neo chingu! Aku pergi dulu! Bye!" hyuk melenggang keluar dari rumahnya

Hyuk berjalan kesekolahnya yang lumayan jauh

"mau berangkat bersama?"tanya seseorang dari motor yang berhenti disamping hyuk

Orang itu memebuka helmnya

"kibum oppa, hm baiklah" hyuk langsung naik ke motor kibum

school

"kamsahamnida kibum oppa" ucap hyuk

"nde, kau duluan saja masuknya, aku ada urusan lain" ucap kibum

Hyuk melangkah dengan senang hati

#tak ada yang spesial, skip aja langsung pulang sekolah ya?# "author tak bertanggung jawab!" gumam hyuk

Pulang sekolah

Hyuk langsung menuju ke Miracle cafe tempat ia akan bekerja

"annyeong" sapa hyuk saat sampai di cafe itu

"Lee Hyukjae?" tanya seseorang seraya mendekatinya

"nde, naneun Lee hyukjae" jawab hyuk

"kajja ikut aku" ucap orang itu

Hyuk mengikutinya

Hyuk pov

Cafe ini.. ah,, sepertinya aku pernah keseni deh

"ini pakaianmu" orang tadi memberikanku 2 stel baju

"kalau sudah, cepat kedepan, arra?"

"arra"

Gara-gara ucapan sungmin eonni tentang kematian semalam, aku jadi disini

Ya, aku tedak bisa mendengar kata meninggal ataupun mati

Selesai, aku langsung menuju kedepan

"bawa ini ke meja 3" ucap orang yang berseragam sama denganku

Aku mengambil nampan yang diberikannya lalu melangkah menuju meja 3

"ini pesanannya" ucapku ramah lalu kembali ke tempat tadi

Aku melakukannya berulang kali hingga

"kasih ini pada kasir" ucap seorang tamu yang memberikan sejumlah uang

"baik"

Aku menuju ketempat kasir

"ini uang tamu meja 7"ucapku pada petugas kasir yang sedang menengok kebelakang

Mendengar suaraku, ia pun berbalik

"nde.."

Ahh,, namja ini...

Namja yang ada dimimpiku..

Dia si malaikat itu kah?

Ia tersenyum padaku, apa ia akan menjemputku sekarang? Aniya.. nae sirheo..

Aku menaruh uand diatas meja kasir dan langsung kabur

Aku tak mau jika ia menjemputku sekarang, aku masih ingin hidup

Aku masih ingin bersama sungmin eonni, aku juga masih ingin bersama kibum oppa, aku belum ingin bergabung dengan eomma dan appa disurga

Tak terasa air mataku mengalir

"kau kenapa?" tanya orang yang memeberiku baju tadi, bahkan aku belum tau namanya

"ah, aniya. Naneun gwaenchanayo"ucapku sambil menyeka air mataku

"kau mau pulang?"tanyanya

Ah, nde! Aku mau pulang, setidaknya aku mau jauh dari malaikat kematian itu. Semoga ia tak tau dimana rumahku

Aku mengangguk cepat

"baiklah, biar kuantar"ucapnya

my house

"hyukkie? Kau kenapa? Ah, yesung oppa kamsahamnida sudah mengantar hyuk pulang. Apa dia nakal?" tanya sungmin eonni pada orang yang mengantarku, ternyata namanya yesung oppa

"nde, cheonmanayo. Aniya, dia sangat baik dan rajin. Yasudah, aku pulang nde? Sampai jumpa"ucap yesung oppa

"sekali lagi kamsahamnida"ucap sungmin eonni

Aku hanya diam.

Aku masuk bersama sunggmin eonni

"neo gwaencha?" tanya sungmin eonni

"nde"jawabku singkat

"tidurlah, mungkin kau lelah. Kalau mau makan, sudah eonni siapkan dimeja" ucap sungmin eonni

Kadang sungmin eonni memang sangat baik

Aku mengangguk pelan

Aku masih memikirkan namja di cafe tadi

Bagaimana kalau namja itu memang malaikat yang akan menjemputku? Aku belum mau meninggal

"Sungmin eonni.. sejujurnya aku sangat mennyayangimu. Aku hanya iri padamu, kaulah anak kesayangan eomma dan appa. Bahkan halmeoni han harabeoji juga lebih sayang padamu daripada aku. Sebenarnya wajar kalau mereka memang lebih menyayangimu. Kau lebih segalanya dari pada aku. Tapi, aku merasa tidak adil.. eonni maafkan aku, aku begitu serakah hiks hiks.." isakku saat melihat photoku dan sungmin eonni

Aku coba untuk memejamkan mataku.

Sulit sekali. Wajah namja itu selalu terbayang dibenakku

Wajah sungmin eonni yang sebentar lagi kutinggalkan juga ada dipikiranku sekarang

Ahh,, aku pasrah, mungkin memang ajalku sudah dekat

Keesokan harinya

Ini hari minggu, aku bekerja dari pagi di cafe itu. Jadi, aku meminta sungmin eonni mengantarku

Aku takut jika disaat terakhirku, aku tidak bisa melihat sungmin eonni

Aku dan sungmin eonni sampai di Miracle cafe dan langsung disambut yesung oppa

"kau sudah baik, hyuk?" tanyanya

Aku tersenyum "nde, yesung-ssi. Aku sudah baik"jawabku

Aku melirik kearah mesin kasir, namja itu ada disitu.

"mian yesung-ssi"ucapku

"nde?"

"apa petugas kasir itu sudah lama bekerja disini?"tanyaku hati-hati

"aniya, dia baru masuk kemarin. Tepat sebelum kau masuk kesini" jawab yesung

"oh.."tanggapku

"kau tau, dia memohon-mohon untuk masuk kesini, katanya ia mau mencari seseorang disini. Ya karna aku tak tega, makanya aku perbolehkan" ucap yesung-ssi

Ah.. aku tercekat

Masuk kesini untuk mencari seseorang? Apa orang yang dimaksud adalah aku?

Bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau aku mau kerja disini?

Ah, habislah aku. Dia memang malaikat yang akan menjemputku Aku hanya bisa diam, eonni, hari ini mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu..

Maafkan aku, nan sarang eonni, Lee Sungmin..

Aku bekerja seperti biasa, aku tak mau terlalu memikirkan tentang kematianku

Sesekali aku melirik malaikat pencabut nyawaku itu.

Kalau diperhatikan, malaikat itu tampan. Sangat tampan.

Tapi tetap saja, ia malaikat pencabut nyawaku..

"hh.." aku menghela napas saat terpikirkan tentang kemetian ada didepan mataku

"hai.." sapa orang dibelakangku, aku berbalik

"ahh..." aku langsung berlari menghindar saat aku tau yang menyapaku adalah malaikat kematian itu.

Aku.. aku tidak mau meninggal dulu, terlalu cepat

Author pov

"kenapa dia? Apa ada yang salah dnganku? Sepertinya tidak.." ucap orang yang disangka malaikat oleh hyuk sambil memperhatikan tgubuhnya di cermin

"kau kenapa donghae-ya?" tanya yesung pada orang itu, yang bernama donghae

"apa ada yang salah denganku, yesung-ssi?" tanya donghae

"sepertinya tidak, memang kenapa?" yesung nanya balik

"han yeoja selalu saja menghindariku" jawab donghae melirik kearah eunhyuk yang sedang mengantar pesenan

"eunhyuk? menghindar bagaimana?" tanya yesung dengan tampang 'babo' nya

"hh.." donghae menghela napas "ya menghindar, seperti tadi. Aku menegurnya, tapi ia malah lari.."

"oh ya? Coba kau tanya padanya" ucap yesung menepuk pundak donghae

"ditegur saja dia sudah berlari, bagaimana mau nanya? Hh,," donghae menghela napas lagi

"hahah.. yasudah, coba kau cari kesempatan. Mungkin ia hanya maluuuu..." ucap yesung lalu membuka pintu dan keluar meninggalkan donghae yang sedang berpikir

Donghae pov

Cari kesempatan?

Bagaimana? Tapi, kenapa aku begitu penasaran ya?

Padahal selama ini, aku tidak terlalu peduli pada yeoja. Tapi skarang kok aku jadi begitu kepo pada yeoja itu?

Tapi wajar kalau aku penasaran, selama ini tidak ada yeoja yang menghindariku

Bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi aneh aja

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk bicara padanya setelah pulang kerja

*pulang kerja*

Aku langsung mengganti bajuku dan menemui yeoja itu yang sedang menunggu seseorang

Kalau tidak salah, yesung-ssi bilang tadi namanya eunhyuk, ya? #nde oppa#

"eunhyuk-ssi!" sapaku

Mendengar sapaanku, ia berbalik

Namun, yang aku lihat adalah ekspresi terkejut dan ketakutan

Ahh,, bagaimana ini?

Eunhyuk pov

M – mau apa malaikat ini? Apa sekarang ia mau mencabut nyawaku?

Aniya! Aku tidak mau! Aku akan memohon padanya!

Ya,,

"tuan malaikat! Tolong jangan cabut nyawaku sekarang! Kumohon tuan malaikat! Beritahu pada Tuhan bahwa aku tidak mau meninggal sekarang! Aku masih mau bersama sungmin eonni! Kumohon padamu tuan malaikat! Tolong katakan pada Tuhan, cabutlah nyawaku 50 tahun lagi, saat aku sudah bosan hidup! Jebal tuan malaikat! Tuhan jarang sekali mendengar permintaanku, tapi mungkin jika kau yang meemintanya, Tuhan akan mengabulkannya. Jebbaalll" aku meminta pada malaikat itu sambil menangis

"darimana kau tau kalau aku malaikat_"

"dari mimpiku! Kau datang dan bilang kalau kau akan menjemputku" jawabku yang masih dalam keadaan menangis

"aku saja tidak tau kalau aku seorang malaikat" ucap malaikat itu

Ahh?

Aku menatap wajah malaikat itu

"kau.. malaikat kan?" tanyaku sambil menyeka airmataku

"haha.. mulai sekarang aku akan jadi malaikatmu.." ucapnya

"ahh,, apa maksudmu?" aku masih belum mengerti

"itu artinya aku bukan malaikat, aku manusia sama sepertimu. Haha.." ucapnya

J – jadi ia bukan malaikat? Jadi untuk apa aku menangis dihadapannya

"sekarang aku tau kenapa kau selalu menghindariku, ckck. Kau ini sperti anak kecil saja.. sekarang perkenalkan nae Lee Donghae imeyeo dan aku bukan malaikat" ucap donghae sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"eunhyuk imnida, mianhamnida donghae-ssi. Aku tidak bermaksud berlaku tidak sopan seperti menghindarimu, tapi aku sangat takut pada kematian" ucapku

"tapi, baru kali ini aku mendengar ada orang yang menawar kematiannya hingga 50 tahun lagi, haha.." ucap donghae-ssi sambil tertawa

Ternyata dia orangnya asik

Aku mempoutan bibirku

"kejadian tadi jangan beritahu siapapun. Arra?" ucapku

"arra, hahah.." kali ini tawanya semakin keras

Huuhhh...

"kajja hyukkie!" sungmin eonni memanggilku dari mobilnya

"nde eonni, donghae sampai jumpa" ucapku

"sampai jumpa!" ia melambaikan tangan

home

"tadi siapa?" tanya sungmin eonni, sejak kapan ia peduli?

"chingu" jawabku

Setelah tau kalau dia bukan malaikat pencabut nyawaku, rasa iri ku pada sungmin eonni muncul lagi!

"yasudah kalau tidak mau memberitahu" ucap sungmin eonni

Keesokan harinya

Yeay sekolah,, aku bisa ketemu sama kibum oppa!

Setelah kemarin seharian gak ketemu, rasanya kangeennn banget

Eh, itu dia kibum oppa! Aku melihat kibum oppa baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil dan menuju sisi mobil yang lain

"kibum o..._" suaraku tercekat ketika melihat kibum oppa berciuman dengan yeoja lain..

Kibum oppa sudah punya yeojachingu, ya?

Nugu? Kok aku gak tau? Ya, aku kan bukan siapa-siapanya kibum oppa

Aku aja yang terlalu ge-er nganggep kibum oppa suka sama aku,padahal kan enggakk

Aku masih terpaku ditempatku berdiri

Tak ada tenaga untuk melangkah.

Brraakkk.. aku terjatuh, aku duduk di jalan beraspal

Aku tidak tau kalau kibum oppa sudah punya yeojachingu, perasaanku sudah terlalu besar padanya

Air mataku mengalir, sakit rasanya

Kucoba untuk berdiri, kuseka air mataku, aku berjalan seperti biasa

Kibum oppa sudah masuk ke kelas

Aku duduk dikursiku, kubenemkan kepalaku diatas meja

"jangan begitu, nanti kepalamu sakit" ucap seseorang

Kuangkat kepalaku, "kibum oppa?"

Kibum oppa duduk di kursi sebelah "wae? Sepertinya kau terlihat sedih?" tanyanya

Ini karna mu kibum oppa!

"ah gwaencha" jawabku. "aniya, kau tak pernah seperti ini! Aku tau dirimu" ucapnya

"nae.. jeongmal gwaenchana" ucapku

"yasudah, tapi kalau ada masalah, cerita ya?" ucapnya sambil mengacak rambutku

"nde"

Pulang sekolah, aku memutuskan untuk langsung ke cafe.

Author pov

Hyuk bekerja dengan rsa sakit dihatinya, ia mersa seperti orang bodoh mencintai orang yg sudah mempunyai yeojachingu. Tapi, ia kan tidak tau, apa salahnya?

Donghae daritadi terus memperhatikan hyuk yg terlihat semakin pucat, ia menghampiri hyuk

"neo gwaencha?" tanya donghae

Hyuk menoleh "nde, jeongmal gwaenchanayo" lalu pergi untuk mengantar pesanan

Walau begitu, donghae tetap saja khawatir.

Ini sudah saatnya cafe tutup, yesung menyuruh donghae untuk menutup cafe karna ia ada urusan jadi pulang lebih awal

Saat hyuk ingin pulang, donghae menahannya

"aku tau kau belum makan, makanlah dulu baru pulang" ucap donghae

"ah ani aku tidak lapar, kok" ucap hyuk

"aku akan marah jika kau menolak" ucap donghae

Donghae kedapur untuk membuat makanan

"gomawo donghae" gumam hyuk.

Saat donghae sedang memasak, hyuk merasa kepalanya sangat berat. Matanya juga berkunang - mencoba berdiri, saat ia sudah berdiri, tiba - tiba saja..

Braakk.. Ia terjatuh.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"tarraaa.. Ini dia makanan untuk... Hyukkie..!"

Brrraaakkk...

Piring yang dibawa donghae pecah seketika, isinya pun berhamburan. Ia shock melihat hyuk berada dibawah.

"hyukkie! Neo gwaencha?" donghae menghampiri hyuk dan menepuk - nepuk pipinya.

"akh.." donghae berusaha menggendong hyuk. Ia membawa hyuk ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"suster! Dokter! Cepat ada pasien gawat disini!" teriak donghae.

Salah satu suster langsung menunjukkan dimana donghae harus menidurkan hyuk.

Dengan cepat dokter memeriksa hyuk. Setelah selesai, dokter memanggil donghae.

"anda keluarganya?" tanya dokter itu.

"saya calon suaminya, dok!" jawab donghae lancar. "nona lee hyukjae mengidap penyakit kanker otak stadium 2" ucap dokter itu.

JJGGAARRR...

Donghae merasa ada yang menyambar hatinya. Seperti petir, namun lebih sakit #kayak pernah ngerasain aja disambar petir.. :p

Donghae membawa hyuk pulang, setelah hyuk sadar tentunya.

Dijalan, ia tak berhenti memikirkan apa kata dokter tadi

flashback

"nona lee hyukjae mengidap penyakit kanker otak stadium 2" ucap dokter itu.

"mwoya? Kanker otak, dok?" donghae terkejut. Dokter bernama Park Chaesoo itu mengangguk #plaakk.

"dia harus segera menjalani pengobatan" ucap dokter chae #cak'ilahh

"kalau tidak, saya tidak tau bagaimana nona lee bisa bertahan. Saya permisi" dokter chae meepuk punggung donghae.

Donghae tidak tau harus berbuat apa, ia hanya bisa menunggu sampai hyuk bangun lalu mengantarnya pulang. "hyukkie kah yang akan kujemput?" batin donghae

flashback end

"sudah menemukan siapa yang akan kau jemput, hae?" seseorang membuyarkan lamunan donghae.

"leeteuk hyung!" donghae terkejut ketika melihat siapa yg memanggilnya. Leeteuk, ia adalah ketua malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "ke-kenapa h-hyung kesini?" tanya donghae gugup.

"aku ingin cerita sesuatu padamu" leeteuk duduk disamping donghae.

"mwo?" tanya donghae.

"kau tau kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu tentang siapa yg akan kau jemput? Tidak seperti biasanya" tanya leeteuk

Donghae menggeleng.

"di dunia malaikat kematian ada sebuah peraturan, kau malaikat baru makanya tidak tau" ucap leeteuk saat donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kenapa aku tak tau?'

"lalu apa isi peraturan itu?" tanya donghae

"isi peraturan itu, jika ada seorang malaikat kematian mencintai kliennya dengan sengaja, maka malaikat itu akan dijebloskan ke neraka. Makanya aku tidak memberitahumu, dengan begini, sama aja kau mencintainya dengan tidak sengaja, iya kan?" leeteuk tersenyum memandang dongsaengnya itu.

Donghae mengangguk. "tapi, apa dengan begini, hyuk gwaenchanayo?" tanya donghae

Leeteuk mengangguk. "hyukmu akan baik-baik saja"

"kamsahamnida leeteuk hyung.." donghae memeluk leeteuk dan menangis bahagia di pundak namja manis ini

"aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa donghae,," leeteuk lalu menghilang begitu saja

'semoga ucapanmu benar, leeteu hyung' batin donghae

Tbc

Ocehan gaje author

Huaaa,,.. Akhirnya! Finally!

Ff ini di post juga :D ahh..

Sebenernya ff ini terinspirasi dari 49 days, tapi Cuma malaikat kematian yang tampan- Jung Ilwoo kok.

Ceritanya murni dari otak author..

Ini juga ff genderswitch pertama author.. Biasanya author bikin ff straight ya cast nya member suju sama author sendiri, hehe..

Udah ah ngocehnya., mending langsung minta review sama readers yang baik hati..


	2. Chapter 2

Title : MY SOUL'S TAKEN ANGEL

Author : Park Chaesoo a.k.a Siti

Genre : genderswitch,

Length : chaptered

Main cast : Lee Hyukjae a.k.a eunhyuk as yeoja

Lee Donghae as namja

Lee Sungmin as yeoja

And other casts as figur

A/N : #kisah norak dari seorang author abal", cerita sulit dimengerti, terlalu bertele", gak nyambung, banyak ngegantung, akhirnya makkkksssaaaa, judul yang kampungan

Chapter 2

"hyukkie.. kau kenapa sih?" sungmin membelai rambut hyuk sayang.

Kini, hyuk ada di kamarnya. Donghae yang mengantarnya.

"eonni~~" panggil hyuk.

"nde, hyukkie, waeyo?" tanya Sungmin. "apa ada yg sakit? Yang mana? Beritahu eonni".

Hyuk menggeleng. "saranghae, eonni" ucap hyuk sambil tersenyum.

"hyukkie, nado saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae" sungmin memeluk hyuk.

'eonni, mianhae' batin hyuk.

Keesokan harinya

"tak usah bekerja dulu, hyuk. Kau pasti lelah, biar eonni bilang pada yesung oppa" ucap sungmin.

Hyuk menggeleng. "aku tak lelah, eonni. Eonni tenang saja, nan gwaenchana" jawab hyuk.

"baiklah, eonni antar".

Hyuk mengangguk.

"gomawo, eonni. Hati-hati dijalan" hyuk berpesan pada eonni nya sebelum masuk ke cafe.

Hyuk melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam cafe. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari seseorang.

Namun, pandangannya terhenti saat melihat seseorang. Ani. Bukan orang yang sedang dicarinya, melainkan orang yang saat ini sangat ia hindari, Kim Kibum.

Sejak hari itu, hyuk benar-benar menghindari Kibum. Ia takut perasaannya semakin bertambah dan tak bisa melupakan Kibum.

Baru saja ia ingin menjauh..

"Lee Hyukjae! Berhenti disitu!" bentak seseorang.

Hyuk terdiam mendengar bentakan itu. 'oppa~'.

"kau, kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Kibum yang sudah berada di depan hyuk.

Hyuk menunduk. Ia tak mungkin bilang 'aku melihatmu berciuman dengan seorang yeoja dan aku sakit melihatnya' itu sama saja ia menyatakan perasaannya.

"mian" ucap hyuk.

"aku tak mau mendengar permintaan maafmu. Jawab aku kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Kibum tak dengan nada membentak lagi.

"..."

"yak! Kibum kenapa disitu?" teriak seseorang, suara yeoja.

Kibum dan hyuk menoleh. 'yeoja itu' batin hyuk.

"wookie" panggil kibum. 'jadi namanya wookie' batin hyuk lagi.

Yeoja bernama wookie itu menghampiri kibum dan hyuk. Ah, salah, hanya kibum.

"dia siapa?" tanya wookie ketika melihat hyuk.

"oh, dia eunhyuk. Nan chingu" jawab kibum.

"oh, annyeong. Naneun Kim Ryeowook imnida tapi panggil saja Wookie" kenal wookie.

"annyeong. Nae Lee Hyukjae, hyukkie" balas hyuk "ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi"

GREEPP

Kibum menahan tangan hyuk. "urusan kita belum selesai".

"aku tak mengerti" ucap hyuk.

"oppa, wae?" tanya wookie.

"chaggi, bisa kau tunggu sebentar di mobil? Oppa masih ada urusan dengan hyuk" tanya kibum. Wookie mengangguk.

"urusan apa?" tanya hyuk.

"kau itu ya,kenapa tiba-tiba menghindariku?" tanya kibum.

"wookie menunggumu" ucap hyuk.

"HYUKJAE!" bentak kibum'

"mm.." tubuh hyuk bergetar. Sebelumnya kibum tak pernah membentaknya.

"jawab aku" kibum memegang pundak hyuk.

"kau sudah punya wookie, kau tak perlu aku lagi. Kau mencintai wookie kan? dan wookie juga mencintaimu.." suara hyuk terdengar parau. Ia tak tau harud berkata apa, tapi.. tak mungkin kan menghindar terus?

"maksudmu? Jelaskan, aku tak mengerti" titah kibum.

Hyuk tersenyum, betapa tidak pekanya namja dihadapannya sekarang. Bahkan ia tak sadar sebenarnya Hyuk secara tidak sengaja mengungkapkan kekecewaannya pada kibum karna yeoja itu. Atau ya, kecemburuan. pantas saja selama ini ia... Ah, hyuk sakit mengingatnya.

"gwaencha, aku hanya ingin megucapkan selamat padamu.." itu yg akhirnya hyuk katakan.

"untuk?"

"hubunganmu dengan wookie, babo!" hyuk terkekeh melihat ekspresi kibum. Ia tau kibum orang ug bodoh, tapi melihat kibum berekspresi seperti ini, rasanya ia mencubit pipi kibum.

"oh.. ya ya.. dan hyuk, aku ing_"

"EUNHYUKKK~~~" suara seseorang menginterupsi perkataan kibum.

seseorang itu yg dicari hyuk. Lee Donghae.

"oppa, aku permisi, ne? ada sesuatu yg lebih penting yg harus aku lakukan" hyuk segera menghampiri hae.

memang banyak yg ingin ia tanyakan pada hae. Pertanyaan yg mengganggu benaknya.

"hae, aku mau bertanya" ucap hyuk.

"ya, tanyakanlah.."

"apa.. apa kau jadi menjemputku?" tanya hyuk takut-takut. Takut kalau jawaban yg diberikan hae adalah jawaban yg ditakutkannya.

"itu, aku..."

**aku tak tau**

**tapi yang pasti aku lebih tau darimu**

**tapi yang pasti..**

**aku takkan pernah tau apa yg akan kau lakukan padaku **

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah cantik yeoja yg kini hanya diam dalam kesendiriannya. Tak berniat untuk menghubungi seseorang untuk menemaninya. Saat ini yg mungkin diperlukannya hanyalah ketenangan. Entah apa yg sudah dilewatinya, tapi dari raut wajahnya tampaknya itu cukup berat.

"hh.." yeoja itu mendesah pelan. Lama ia mempertahankan posisi itu. Berdiri dengan tangan terentang dan mata tertutup menikmati angin yg sebentar lagi tak dapat ia rasakan. Kecuali jika ia bisa meminta pada Tuhan.

Tuhan? bisakah ia meminta pada Tuhan?

'aku terlalu malu untuk datang kerumah-Mu, apalagi meminta pada-Mu'

itulah yg ia pikirkan sekarang, ia sebenarnya mau saja bertemu appa dan eomma nya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Ia masih ingin bersama orang terdekatnya.

"sungmin eonni.." lirihnya.

"ternyata ia benar malaikat, eonni.. hiks.. dan ingin menjemputku.. hiks.. eonni.." ia menangis, terpaan angin yg membuat matanya perih semakin memperbanyak liquid bening itu mengalir.

Ia menyadari satu hal. Mimpinya benar.

Hanya bisa pasrah. Tak mungkin kan ia melawan takdir?

memohon pada malaikat itu untuk kedua kalinya?

'Donghae.. benarkah kau lakukan itu untukku? kau mencintaiku? tapi.. aku akan mati.. ya, mati' batin hyukkie.

Ia tau semuanya...

**flashback**

**eunhyuk pov**

**Donghae mengantarku sampai rumah. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, karna Hae enggan mengatakannya padaku.**

**"hae, benar tak terjadi apa-apa padaku?" tanyaku**

**"keurae, istirahatlah,, kau hanya kelelahan" jawab hae**

**"keureom. aku masuk dulu, hae" ucapku. Donghae mengangguk pelan.**

**Ia segera meninggalkan rumahku, aku mengikutinya tanpa ia tahu.**

**Aku benci bila aku tak mengetahui apa yg disembunyikan orang lain, apalagi itu menyangkut aku. Menyabalkan.**

**Aku melihat hae duduk dikursi taman. Ia sepertinya sedang frustasi.**

**Aku mencoba mendekatinya. Tapi..**

**Eh? Darimana namja itu datang? Ya, sekarang ada namja disamping Donghae.**

**Aku mendekati mereka secara perlahan..**

**"sudah menemukan siapa yang akan kau jemput, hae?" orang itu menyapa Donghae dengan pertanyaannya. Orang yg akan dijemput Donghae?**

**"leeteuk hyung!" Donghae memanggil orang itu hyung. Berarti dia lebih tua dari Donghae.**

**Orang yg dipaanggil Leeteuk itu tersenyum. "ke-kenapa h-hyung kesini?" tanya donghae gugup.**

**"aku ingin cerita sesuatu padamu" leeteuk duduk disamping donghae.**

**"mwo?" tanya donghae.**

**"kau tau kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu tentang siapa yg akan kau jemput? Tidak seperti biasanya" tanya leeteuk. Ais siapa sih yg dijemput hae?**

**Donghae menggeleng. Yak! Donghae saja tidak tau!**

**"di dunia malaikat kematian ada sebuah peraturan, kau malaikat baru makanya tidak tau" ucap leeteuk. Mwo?! du-dunia malaikat kematian? j-ja-jadi donghae itu..**

**otot-ototku melemas. Ucapan leeteuk tadi cukup membuatku shock. Bagaimana tidak? dunia malaikat kematian katanya.. kucoba untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas apa yg mereka bicarakan.**

**"lalu apa isi peraturan itu?" tanya donghae**

**"isi peraturan itu, jika ada seorang malaikat kematian mencintai kliennya dengan sengaja, maka malaikat itu akan dijebloskan ke neraka. Makanya aku tidak memberitahumu, dengan begini, sama aja kau mencintainya dengan tidak sengaja, iya kan?" ucap leeteuk sambil tersenyum menatap donghae. Apa meksudnya? Aku tak mengerti.**

**Kau bodoh, Hyukkie!**

**Donghae mengangguk. "tapi, apa dengan begini, hyuk gwaenchanayo?" tanya donghae.**

**Hyuk? apakah maksudnya itu aku? EUNHYUK? apa iya?**

**lalu ada apa denganku?**

**Leeteuk mengangguk. "hyukmu akan baik-baik saja"**

**"kamsahamnida leeteuk hyung.." donghae memeluk leeteuk dan menangis?**

**"aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa donghae,," leeteuk lalu menghilang begitu saja.**

**a-apa ini? perbincangan konyol macam apa ini?**

**mataku panas. kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. rasanya, rasanya sesak sekali mendengar itu semua. aku.. aku..**

**TESS..**

**satu bulir airmata lolos dari mataku dan disusul oleh bulir-bulir yg lebih banyak lagi hingga membasahi pipiku.**

**"hyukkie! waeyo? gwaenchana?" tanya sungmin eonni ketika aku masuk kerumah.**

**aku menatap sungmin eonni. "eonni!" aku menghambur dipelukannya.**

**"hyukkie, waeyo? hum?" tanyanya sambil membelai rambutku.**

**"hikss.." hanya itu yg dapat kukeluarkan. isakan.**

**"menangislah, hyukkie"**

**aku sekarang dikamar. memikirkan apa yg diucapkan donghae dan leeteuk tadi.**

**apakah itu sama saja seperti 'donghae mencintai korbannya dan korbannya adalah aku?'**

**klien? aku tau itu adalah calon orang mati menurut mereka.**

**ahh.. sepertinya aku memang akan mati.**

**eunhyuk pov is end**

**flashback is end**

**~~~ ANGEL ~~~**

"donghae, kapan kau mau menjemputku?" tanya hyuk. Sekuat tenaga ia tahan airmatanya.

"kau.. ini berat, apa kau tidak siap sekarang? aku.. aku bisa minta pada Leeteuk hyung untuk memundurkan tanggal penjemputanmu" jawab Donghae. Entah, ia juga masih heran kenapa hyuk bisa menetahuinya.

Hyuk menggeleng. "tidak perlu, aku siap kapanpun. Sekarang pun aku siap.." tegas hyuk sambil memasang gummy smile palsunya dihadapan donghae.

"jeongmal? aku bisa memintanya pada Leeteukk hyung" donghae mencoba membujuk hyuk.

"aku bersungguh-sungguh, hae"

"keureom. Besok pagi, datanglah ke alamat ini" Donghae memberikan selembar kertas kecil pada hyuk.

"untuk apa?" hyuk mengernyitkan alisnya.

"kau akan tau disana"

.

.

.

"pak, apa benar ini jalannya?" tanya hyuk pada supir taksi yg duduk didepannya.

"nde, oh ya memangnya agasshi mau ngapain disana?" tanya supir taksi itu.

"tidak apa. perhatikan saja jalannya"

.

.

.

'ini ya?' batin hyuk saat sampai ditempat yg ia tuju 'disebrang, berarti aku harus menyebrang'

hyuk bersiap dipinggir jalan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya amat pelan. Ya, ia takut menyebrang.

dipejamkannya sedikit matanya sambil terus melangkah.

.

.

.

"ais! apa-apaan kau ini?! ani! tidak bisa! aaarrgghh!" seorang namja mengeram kesal didalam mobilnya. Dilemparkannya sembarang ponselnya.

"ahh..." ia butuh ketenangan sekarang. Dipejamkannya sedikit matanya.

Dan..

BRRUUKK...

ckkiiiittttt..

dihentikannya laju mobilnya.

"ommo! ada yg kecelakaan! cepat tolong!" teriak seseorang.

tak berapa lama, kerumunan masyarakat tampak disekitar orang yg teriak tadi.

"hei tuan! cepat keluar! lihat apa yg kau perbuat?!" seorang namja mengetuk kaca mobil namja tadi.

Dengan malas ia turun dari mobil.

namja itu langsung diseret ke kerumunan warga "yakk! apa-apaan kalian?!"

"lihat itu!" namja yg menyeretnya menunjuk pada seorang yeoja yg tengah berlumuran darah.

"ba-bawa kemobilku, biar aku yg mengurusnya" ucap namja itu. warga gotong-royong (?) mengangkat yeoja itu.

.

.

.

"bagaimana dok? keadaan hyukkie bagaimana?" seorang yeoja langsung menghampiri dokter yg baru keluar diri ruang ICU.

"maaf, kami tak bisa" sesal dokter itu.

"m-mwo? berarti hyukkie? HYUKKIIIEEEE!" yeoja itu meraung-raung tanpa henti.

"tapi_"

"apa dok?"

"kami menemukan kanker di otaknya. kenapa tidak di operasi?" dokter itu mengatakannya dengan sangat hati-hati taku menyakiti yeoja ini.

"kanker? hyukkie, hyukkie tak punya penyakit seperti itu.." bantah yeoja itu -sungmin.

"kami tak mungkin salah, itu sudah stadium 2" ucap dokter itu.

"hyukkie.." lirih sungmin.

**~~~ANGEL~~~**

"pilihlah.." ucap donghae sambil menunjuk 2 goa.

"mwoya?" tanya hyukkie heran. 2 goa yg dilihatnya sangatlah indah, penuh bunga.

"goa itu adalah hidupmu selanjutnya. pilihlah"

"hidupku selanjutnya?" hyuk mendekati kedua goa itu.

'apa salah satu dari goa ini bisa membawaku hidup bersama donghae, ya?' batin hyuk.

ia meminang-minang goa mana yg ia pilih.

"pilih dengan hati" donghae memberi nasihat. hyuk mengangguk.

hyuk mendekati salah satu goa..

'tidak, jangan yg itu!' batin donghae.

"HYUKKIE JA-"

terlambat Lee Donghae..

Lee Hyukjae mu sudah masuk kesalah satu goa itu...

'hyukkie kenapa pilih yg itu? Aiss!'

TBC

yyaaiissshhh... bisa apdet..

buat chap kemarin, uwahh... makasih udah review..

author gak nyangka, ada yg review.. ada yg follow lagi..

hihi.. buat chap ini, maaf kalau tidak dimengerti.. author membuatnya ditengah UAS berlangsung, hehe..

jadi fantasinya kurang..

chap kemarin, iya author akui banyak typo..

awalnya, author tulis ff itu di word, terus autor copy di onenote, soalnya disitu lebih mudah.. author ngeditnya di onenote.. ya yg di word author bengkalaiin, tapi pas author mau publish, ternyata gak bisa format onenote, ya terpaksa author pake word tanpa editting..

mian ne?

sad ending? sepertinya bisa dilihat bayangannya di chap ini..

ayoo.. sad ending ato happy ending?

yaudah.. for the last, I waana say "review, please..." *menerima bash*


End file.
